vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharla
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game, mentioned in Vista City *'Full name:' Sharla (She has titles, she never uses them. The High and Holy, Imperial Consort, etc,) *'Race:' Leoman *'Birthplace:' Carolin Clanhouse, Ainadorlintaur *'Parents: Father: ' Mena (deceased) Mother: Shanis (deceased) *'Siblings:' No birth siblings, many within the clan. *'Birthdate:' May 1, 1577 (Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 5' 9" (Tall for the race) *'Weight:' 300 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married, but available. She is part of the Eyrian Imperial Consort and has her own clan, Dragonsmeet Clan, as well. *'Description:' Very curvy build, wears her hair over her shoulders. She wears nothing but jewelry, just enough to accent. *'Skin coloring:' brown, where it shows. *'Eyes:' gold *'Hair:' silver *'Body Fur:' Tawney *'Routine Activities:' Interacting with family and friends, caring for the clergy and Leoman people, looking for her next lay. Most of her time is spent in the practice of her craft or dealing with issues brought to her by various Leomans. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Sharla is trained both as a thief and a Craft (earth magician) She is decent as a thief,and stunning as a craft. *'Financial Status:' Makes what ghodd does, She seldom thinks about it. *'Group Affiliations:' Dragonsmeet clan, Eyrian Imperial Court, Sect of Sharla *'Personality:' The woman herself is difficult to approach. She tends to hold people off with the sultry sex kitten act (She is a slut). At home and with family she is much less forward and she is quiet. She loves kids and her mates. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Find another hunky guy and make him very lucky. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Said slutiness, that is about it. She is perhaps a bit too sexually available for your own good. *'Enemies (And Why):' Few if any. Prudes, people with a stick up their ass. *'Special Abilities:' Goddess, can alter reality at will. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' It has been noted that even gods have limitations. Sharla's is noted as she cannot control her own reproduction. Playing with fertile boys in heat makes babies, no stopping it. Infertile boys or abstinence are the only solutions. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' ''Bureau 13 note: The following is from her cult point of view. We have no personal interaction with this person.'' Sharla was born of a humble but well off clan Sharla had a normal childhood for a Leoman. The only notable thing about her youth was her remarkable beauty. She joined a clan on her maturity and had her first children within two years as was the norm. Quicklings still preyed on the land in those days, they infiltrated the Clanhouse and killed Sharla's young infants, as a prank mind you. She pursued the Quicklings for two days, and personally killed both of them. While she went on to bear other children, she has never forgotten the Quicklings, and hates them with a passion. The years of motherhood took her into middle age, and wanderlust took her past the clanhouse and into the greater world as an adventurer and later a witch. The tales of her adventures and climb into the heights of Eyrian society are well known and well told. She matured and in time her new mate, the Phoenix Tesral offered her the cup of immortality. She well knew that while her people looked to many gods, none looked after her people, she accepted, and began to make a place for herself as the mother and protector of the Leoman people. Sharla is the patron goddess of her race, the ideal of the female Leoman. She is so beautiful that any mortal looking upon her is struck with awe and desire, so great is her beauty that even the animals will offer themselves as prey at her feet. She can use any power of magic at will, especially those of the Craft, in which she is an accepted master. Her intuition is so astute that she can come to a correct conclusion on only a couple of connected facts, sometimes on a mere suggestion. As patron of the Leoman race she is aware of any matter that concerns her people. While she maintains concern she does not intervene in the day to day lives of the people except through the priests. Among her many adventures she encountered Molly Abba who had been rescued by a different group. A fast friendship resulted. Sharla is a collector of Dragons. Many the subdued Dragon has ended up in her hands. She loves the lot and loves to talk about them. However the means by which she acquired Shimmer she doesn't talk about. (The crazy lady cat collects Dragons.) *'Bureau 13 File:' Sharla is an unknown factor. The Bureau has heard a lot about her, but there have been no encounters with her. Hearsay is hearsay. It is noted she is a god. If encountered on Earth, run like hell, This cannot end well. If encountered in her own environment try and keep your head and take notes. Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal Category:Religion of Greyhawke